


Intervention

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Meddling, Mutual Pining, getting locked in a room, oh man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Zeb was sure that he wasn't in love with Kal, he knew that.Alexsandr knew that he was in love with Zeb, he knew that.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 8 of KAW 2020, mutual/confused pining. Oh man this took a while, when I started working with these prompts I started with this one. I hope you enjoy this!

“Look, I’m not sayin I’m in love with him, Hera.” Zeb was sure that he wasn’t in love with Alex, but with Hera’s look, it seemed that his actions said otherwise. 

“Are you sure, Zeb? You  _ always _ hang out with him.” Ezra butt in, even though he was supposed to be mediatiting. 

Hera gave Ezra a slight whack, getting a small “Hey” out of the boy, but she shook her head and looked at Zeb with slight skepticism. 

“No one said that you were, but it does seem fairly, prominent.” Hera seemed to talk slowly, as if Zeb was the one who didn’t get it. 

Zeb shook his head with a scoff. He couldn’t be in  _ love _ with Kal, that’d be impossible. They were just friends, and even if he  _ was _ in love with Kal, the feelings wouldn’t be mutual. The feelings  _ couldn’t  _ be mutual. Kal was a human, it wouldn’t work. Zeb wasn’t even sure if he wanted it to work. 

"But it seems that he's in love with you." Ezra piped up after the few minutes of silence, and both adults looked at the boy. He cracked open his eyes, looking up at them through his eyelashes, not sure how well it’d be taken. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zeb asked, not sure how the kid would know that. Hera seemed skeptical, not sure if the boy was being kind, or just messing with his ‘brother’. 

“What do  _ you _ think it means?” Ezra asked, not sure what the adults were asking for. “It’s just what I felt.” Ezra tried to defend himself, but the groans he got meant he didn’t succeed. 

Zeb stood up, and rolled his shoulders. “This isn’t gettin’ anywhere. I’m goin’ to my quarters and You,” He pointed a clawed finger at Ezra, “Will meditate to get those weird Force thoughts sorted out.” 

He lumbered out of the room, leaving a confused Ezra in his wake. Ezra looked at Hera, who shrugged. 

“I just told him what I knew. Didn’t think it’d upset him like that.” Ezra mumbled, trying to get back into a meditative space again. Hera nodded, “I know, but maybe he just wants it from him.”

Zeb didn’t know what was going on in his head. He slowly made his way from the galley to his quarters, across the hall from Sabine’s room. He could hear her voice and someone else’s coming from inside. 

“C’mon Alex, you can’t keep hiding it.” What on earth is she talking about? Is she talking to Kal?

“I most certainly can. I hid that I was Fulcrum for a year from The kriffing Empire and now live to tell the tale, I can hide this from Zeb.” That was definitely Kal’s voice, but what was he hiding from him?

“You should tell him.” 

“I will absolutely not.” 

“Why not?” 

“How is he going to react to me going up and saying ‘Oh hello Zeb, by the way, I love you’. That’s not going to happen.” 

“That’s great!” Sabine almost laughed, getting a scoff from Kal. “Why not say that?”

“Because of what I’ve done! I’ve done terrible things, especially to Zeb.” 

Zeb couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Could Kal have the same feelings? Zeb wasn’t sure how he felt, having this information. He certainly didn’t feel good knowing how he got it, eavesdropping was not something he practiced regularly. 

Though, now knowing what Ezra rang true, Zeb thought about what he could do with the information. Though, Kal probably knows that he loves him, him being in Intelligence and all. 

Zeb was still standing in the hallway, between his door and Sabine’s, when her door opened. He turned, and saw a blond head in front of him. 

“Garazeb! Oh, um. How long have you been standing there?” Kallus almost looked like he’d been blushing. 

Zeb almost didn’t say anything, not sure if he could say anything, after what he heard. He managed to compose himself after a few seconds of silence, with Alexsandr’s blush creeping back up his neck. 

“Oh, uh, not that long. I was just heading to my quarters.” Zeb said, opening his door to prove his statement, pitching them into silence again. Alexsandr rolled on the balls of his feet, finding interest in them. 

In the silence, they heard the door open, and Zeb could see Sabine’s purple hair, peeking above Kal’s shoulder. He saw the menacing grin on her face, before she shoved Kal right into Zeb’s chest and into his quarters, with a triumphant “Now you have to talk!” 

They landed on the floor, with Kal on Zeb’s chest. Zeb groaned, realizing that being with the rebels had made Kal heavy (not heavier than Bahryn, though that was also life or death). 

Alexsandr pulled himself up, and off of Zeb, rubbing his right shin. He leaned against the wall in Zeb’s quarters, and tried to not look at the Lasat. He knew what the Mandalorian girl was trying to do, locking him and Zeb inside. 

“Sabine! Let us out!” Zeb hadn’t even gotten up, and he started yelling at the girl who closed the door and locked it from the outside. They couldn’t hear anything from the other side, though Alexsandr could hear Zeb’s punch against the door. 

“Garazeb, you’re just going to hurt yourself.” Alexsandr got up, and moved to stand in front of Zeb. He raised his eyebrows, and crossed his arms, blocking Zeb from punching the durasteel again. 

Zeb glared down at him, and growled, “I’m gonna hurt them when I get out.” Zeb turned away from Kal, and walked to his bunk. He slumped down on it, and pulled his hand down his face. 

Alexsandr made his way to the chair near Zeb’s bunk, not sure what to do. He’d never been in these quarters, usually sharing with Kanan, or taking his room entirely when Kanan would share with Hera. 

"So, Sabine clearly has her own rights to paint in other's rooms." Alexsandr commented, looking at the two paintings depicting Zeb, one with Ezra and one with himself. 

"Speaking of Sabine," Zeb said, setting his elbow on his knee and his head in his head, "What were you two talking about?" 

Zeb surely noticed Kal's ears go red, though the human had practice in hiding his emotions. 

"What did you hear?" Alexsandr tried hard not to let his voice crack, with those green eyes boring into him. 

"I heard m'name. I heard some, things, around my name." Zeb looked at Kal, not sure if he wanted to ask the question he so _desperately_ _wanted the answer to._

"Oh." Oh? Was that all? Alexsandr couldn't believe it. He really couldn't, he knew that Zeb was hiding something from him, something that he heard. "Is that all?" 

Zeb sighed (though it was more of a re-centering sigh), and looked at Kal in the eyes, which only brought more blush to the man's face. 

"Are, are you really in love with me?" 

Alexsandr's face drained, not wanting to answer this. He knew the answer, of course he did. Of course he was! But he couldn't say that, now could he? 

"Garazeb," Alexsandr started, not sure what else to say, other than to grab the Lasat's face and kiss him. 

"It's fine if you don't," though Zeb's ears meant the opposite, flattening against his head, "I also, heard that. From Sabine's room." 

Alexsandr couldn't think, because if he doesn't say anything then their friendship is destroyed (one of the things Alexsandr treasures), though if he says something then he'll ruin everything anyways. 

"Garazeb, I am," Inhale, Exhale, "In love with you. You heard correctly." Alexsandr was looking down, now incredibly interested in the floors carbon scoring. 

"Alex," It was odd hearing such a nickname coming from Zeb's voice, "I'm in love with you too." 


End file.
